


Cover art for Starfligh1701's A Second Chance

by Cerridwen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerridwen/pseuds/Cerridwen
Summary: For Starflight1701's magnificent story "A Second Chance". If you haven't read it go do it! It is one of the best Khan/Kirk stories out there!





	Cover art for Starfligh1701's A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starflight1701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflight1701/gifts).



> For Starflight1701's magnificent story "A Second Chance". If you haven't read it go do it! It is one of the best Khan/Kirk stories out there!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at: http://khantoelessar.tumblr.com/


End file.
